Pudding with Pudding Head
by DJ-Necrophilia
Summary: Kenma's spending the weekend at Shouyou's! Everyone's at university now, cooking fic. KenmaXHinata Fluff!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first Haikyu fanfic, and I'm super excited. Writing this for my roomate, sorry to anyone who doesn't like fluff + my Hinata Kenma ship.**

Chapter 1:

"Did you pack extra shoes?" Kuro asks Kenma, who just nods and refolds a white t-shirt before putting it on top of the rest of his clothes in his bag.

"Socks? It's been raining alot." He asks again, craning his neck from where he's lying on his stomach on Kenmas bed to look over his shoulder. Kenma puts his hand on the side of Kuros face and weakly pushes him away.

"Uhh...Don't breathe on me." Kenma mumbles when Kuros head snaps right back to where it was. He getting ready to go stay at Shouyou's house for the weekend, and he can't wait. He's packed and unpacked his clothes multiple times over the past week, making sure he'd have everything (and so he wouldn't have to ask Kageyama for anything).

"Fine." Kuro rolls off the bed and onto the floor, slipping out of the room on silent feet with a sly grin on his face.

"Your train leaves in half an hour, Pudding-head." Kuro says, and Kenma scrambles up, fumbling with his duffel bag and backpack.

"Wait!" He calls, sliding his feet in his sneakers and following Kuroo down the street to the train station. Kenma gets his ticket and the two of them sit together on a bench outside in the warm fall air. They don't need to talk, Kenma plays on his phone and Kuroo closes his eyes and leans his face into the sun. The train squeals into the station, and Kenma and Kuro stand up at the same time.

"Bye, Kuro." Kenma says, raising his hand to wave goodbye, but Kuroo steps forward and hugs Kenma hard, shaking his side to side a little. Kenma wiggles, trying to escape.

"Be good to Shouyou, try not to wander off and try not to keep that shrimp up too long with your computer games, okay?" Kuroo releases him and evades Kenmas swat by running towards the exit, waving over his shoulder with a sly grin.

Kenma finds a place at the back of his train car, nestled in the corner, he pulls out his phone and pulls his knees against his chest, sock feet on the chair. He peers out the window occasionally, watching the trees and buildings flash by in blurs of green and grey. His phone buzzes in his hand.

" **HI I'M AT THE STAT!O!N! WAITING FOR YOU!"** Shouyou's texts are often incomprehensible, but this one takes the cake. Kenma cracks a smile and sends back a set of cute animal emojis. He ditches his game to text back and forth with Shouyou a little bit before the train pulls into the station.

"Shoot." He forgot to put on his shoes before pulling in. He fumbles with the laces, too nervous to tie them without his hands shaking.

"KENMAAAAA!" He has just enough time to react before Shouyou collides with him, his gangly arms wrapping around Kenmas head and hugging him.

"Hi, Shouyou." The red head pulls away before Kenma can hug him back, but gives Kenma enough space to stand up and get his backpack on. Shouyou picks up Kenmas duffle and look up at him with watery eyes.

"I missed you, Kenma. Sometimes I don't even know what to text you because I don't know what you do at College." Shouyou whines, and Kenma raises his right arm a little, and Hinata hugs him again, nestling his bright head of hair under Kenmas chin.

"I know." Kenma replies softly, hugging Shouyou back. They pause for a second, before Hinata jumps away and hops a little.

"I rode my bike here because I was too excited to walk! You can ride on the bike too, I promise you won't fall off!" Hinata half-yells, as the two of them leave the train car. Kenma doesn't say anything, he doesn't have too, he knows he won't get hurt.

"Okay." Kenma says quietly, and hooks his finger onto the strap of his duffel bag that Hinata's carrying. They leave through the crowded train station, and Hinata unlocks his bike from the rack. There's a flat piece on the back where Hinata usually ties a basket, but he took it off so Kenma could sit there instead of stand the whole way home. Hinata climbs on first, and Hinata situates himself so the duffel bag's against his stomach, but he can still hold onto Hinata's t-shirt.

"Ready?" Hinata call over his shoulder, and Kenma gives him a thumbs up. They kick off, and Hinata leans forward and Kenma rests his heels on the bolts of the back wheel. The ride is mostly downhill cruising, but Hinata stills yells a little bit every time he has to pedal uphill. Kenma doesn't mind, with the side of his face resting on Hinata's back and the noon sun on his face, he could fall asleep. When Hinata isn't yelling, he's talking to Kenma about the things he's been up to. He talks about his new volleyball teammates at university and about how difficult it was finding a place that he and Kageyama would both want to live, and about his family and new job at the floral arrangement shop down the street from his house.

"Here's the house!" Hinata sings, and Kenma lifts his head and blinks in the sunlight. It's a new house, but it's small, just big enough for two college students.

"It's cute." Kenma says, extending his legs and standing up so the bike can pass under his legs as Hinata walks it forwards. Hinata locks the bike to the fence and pulls Kenma towards the front door.

"Kageyama should be home." Hinata says excitedly as he unlocks the door with one hand, the other still holding onto Kenmas sleeve. It clicks open smoothly and they go inside, Hinata closing the door behind them while Kenma steps out of his shoes, lining them up neatly with the others by the wall. Kenma can tell which one's are Hinata's shoes and which of them are Kageyama's, not by size, but because Hinata has colorful shoelaces and doodles on all his shoes.

"Kageyama!" Hinata yells, and scurries off into the house. Kenma takes his time and pokes around, finding the coat closet and bathroom. He crouches down and unzips his bag, fishing through it for his toothbrush. He finds it just as hears Kageyama and Hinata start to yell about something in the other room. Smiling, he places it on the far side of the counter and picks his bags up again.

"Did you find my room?" Hinata slides around the corner of one foot, and Kenma shakes his head. Hinata grins, skidding down the hall and darting into a room with a little squeal. Hinata's room is surprisingly clean for such a scatterbrained person, only a few papers and cloths on the floor, and his bed unmade. Kenma tosses his bag at the foot of the bed, and Hinata clears his throat from across the room, standing next to his dresser, with his arms crossed behind his back, head down.

"Uhh…" Hinata starts, and Kenma starts to get nervous. Is Shouyou not okay with him staying in here, should he not put his bag there? His heart flutters nervously.

"I cleaned out a drawer for you…" Hinata trails off, his cheeks turning pink as he digs his curled toes into the shag carpet. Kenmas eyes widen and he feels his face flame.

"Oh. Okay, thanks." Kenma says quietly, but he picks up his bag and makes his way over to where Hinata is. Both of them are blushing furiously and avoiding eye contact. Kenma sits in front of the dresser and Hinata crouches down and opens the middle drawer for him. Hinata leans against Kenmas side with his eyes closed while Kenma unpacks his clothes into the drawer. Kenmas hands are shaking. Not because he's scared, but because he's close to Hinata, he's happy.

"Are you hungry?" Hinata asks him, picking his head off Kenmas shoulder and peering up at him with wide, excited eyes. Kenma nods, just now noticing the hollow feeling in his stomach. Hinata jumps up and scrambles past Kenma into the hallway.

"I'll be in the kitchen!" He calls, his footsteps fast down the hall. Kenma hurries and puts the last of his clothes away, shutting the door quietly and padding down the hall to where he hears Hinata banging around. He peeks around the corner, and Hinata smiles widely at him from where he's pulling a rumpled apron over his head.

"Hey, Tobio." Kenma muters to Kageyama, who's staring at a caged parakeet with a stony glare on his face, one finger outstretched and following the pale blue bird around the cage. Kageyama grunts a reply without looking away from his bird. Kenma and Hinata share a smirk over Kageyama's behavior before Kenma joins him at the counter.

"Kageyama loves animals, but his parakeet doesn't seem to like him. We'll make him curry to make him happier." Shouyou whispers, leaning closer to Kenma so Kageyama won't hear. He stands up straight and reaches to close the lid on the rice cooker and presses the button to turn it on.

"Oh. Are you a good cook, Shouyou?" Kenma asks, resorting to just following Shouyou around the kitchen to the sink, where he's thawing out ground pork. Kenma can't cook much more than rice, and he plans on just following Shouyou around.

"I'm better than Kageyama, but that's not saying much." He replies, puffing out his cheeks and lifting the warmed pork out of the water with straight arms.

"Oh." Kenma replies, and Shouyou walks across the kitchen, trailing water and cutting the plastic wrapping on the pork, dropping it into a mixing bowl.

"Can you get a pan from under the oven?" Hinata asks, and Kenma gets it. They continue like this for a little while, Hinata mixing everything into the pork and Kenma getting ingredients for him from cabinets and drawers. Hinata turns on the stove and waits for the pan to heat up.

"Do you want to cook the meat?" Hinata asks, and Kenma blanches.

"Bad idea." He mumbles already starting to move away. Hinata grabs his sleeve and tugs him back to the counter. Kenma almost seems to shrink. He really, really doesn't want to mess up Kageyamas dinner, and he doesn't really want to burn his hands either.

"Come on, you just have to stir the meat." Hinata says, pouring it into the bowl, the pork sizzling deliciously in the pan. He pushes the spoon into Kenmas hands, and holds onto his wrist with his fingertips, moving his limp hand with the spoon around the pan.

"Just keep stirring." Hinata says, getting another little pot from below the oven. Kenma keeps stirring, slowly and carefully, while Hinata sautes onions and garlic.

"Oh, my phone!" Hinata exclaims, his phone buzzing in his pocket.

"Stir for me too!" Hinata yells, handing Kenma his other spoon, who watches him leave the room with wide, worried eyes. In the hallway, Hinata answers his cell.

"Shouyou?"

"Oh, Kuroo-Senpai!" He shouts, making Kuroo cringe on the other end of the line.

"Hi Shouyou. Did you get Kenma from the train okay?" Kuroo asks, and Hinata nods his head furiously.

"Yep! We took the bike home. He's learning to make curry now." Hinata tells Kuroo quickly, and there's a shocked pause on the other line before Kuroo clears his throat.

"Well, I wanted to tell you that Kenma tends to wander off." Kuroo says carefully. It's true that Kenma was a little spacey sometimes, and would get lost, waiting wherever he was for Kuroo to come get him.

"So if he get's lost, and you can't find him, will you call me, Hinata?" Kuroo asks, and Hinata grins.

"Of course, Kuroo-Senpai!" He shouts into the receiver, and He and Kuroo say their goodbyes. Kenma never wandered off with Hinata before, probably because the little spiker was too focused on Kenma to ever lose track of him for very long.

"Waaaa, that smells so good!" Hinata marches himself back into the kitchen where Kenma is stirring the two dishes at once, his eyes wide and focused. Hinata takes his spoon back, adding the rest of the curry ingredients and letting them thicken. Kenma is now stirring the pork well, browning it and turning it over where it's not cooked enough.

Out of the corner of his eye, Hinata watches Kenma stirring the pork, surely he wouldn't notice…

Quick as lighting, Hinata dips his finger in the hot curry sauce and pokes Kenma in the cheek, leaving a round dollop of the yellow curry there. Kenma, startled, flinches and stares at Hinata with wide, disbelieving eyes.

Just as fast, Kenma whacks Hinata on top of his bright orange head with his pork spoon, and Hinata screams.

"Hey! That's dirty Kenma!"

"Just as dirty as you putting your fingers in the curry!" Kenma says back, his regular talking the equivalent of yelling for him. Hinata yells again and brushes little pieces of pork out of his hair. They catch eyes for a second, before they're scrambling for the sink.

"I'm gonna spray you with water!"

"No, you certainly are not." Hinata gets his hands wet and flicks water at Kenma, who gasps at the cold and cups his palms under the stream, hurling water at Hinata, who dodges it, but can't dodge Kenma's cold hands on his face.

"Ah! Cold! Cold!"

 **Okay! That's one chapter and I have the next one halfway done. I would have added it to this one, but I think it would have been too long if I kept writing on this one. But as this is my first Haikyu fic and you are my reader, please tell me if you have any suggestions as to how I write any of that characters, or if there's anything you would like to see!**

 **Review please!**

 **-Z**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Half and hour later, Hinata, Kenma, Kageyama, and Kageyama's bird are all sitting at the table. Rather, the bird is on Hinatas head. Kageyama didn't even hesitate to eat his food as soon as Hinata set it down in front of him, and Kenma's just watching the bird.

"This turned out okay! Hey, Hinata, make this again next Saturday, okay!" Kageyama says, looking much more like a ball of sunshine now compared to before when he was glaring at the parakeet.

"No! You have to help too if I make it again! I only did it to make you feel better!" Hinata yells across the table, and the bird flies from Hinata's bright orange hair to perch right on top of Kenma's much stiller head.

"EEH? I'll buy the ingredients next time, if you cook this again!" Kageyama's slapped his chopsticks to the table and is now yelling across the table, and Hinata's yelling back. Kenma watches the exchange with amusement, his head turning only slightly when the other person adds to the very loud conversation. It's very different from the few dinners Kenma and Kuro share. They're quiet like an elderly couple, with nothing left that needs to say. Kageyama and Hinata are exciting, and Kenma wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of their conversations, but he's plenty happy watching them.

Kenma lets them argue until Hinata tries to jump up and shakes the table, and then he pushes on his knee with his foot so he falls and sits back down. Hinata plays it off by eating his egg right away, and swallowing with his mouth in a downward frown.

"Eat." Kenma says softly, and the two of them glare at each other and go back to eating, Kageyama turning back into a happy sunshine the more he eats. The parakeet nibbles at Kenmas hair.

"Hey, can we all go to a movie later!" Hinata asks, and Kageyamas face falls.

"I have online class tonight." He grumbles, scooping the last of his curry into his mouth. Hinata voices his disapproval, but doesn't push it, and hunches over while Kageyama gets up to go get more food. Kenma pokes his knee with his toe.

"Hey, I'd still like to go with you." Kenma says, and Hinata perks up right away, his eyes wide open.

"Really?!" He asks loudly, leaning closer to Kenma with wide, excited eyes.

"Yeah."

An hour and a half later, they're sitting in the back of a dark theater, waiting through the previews. Hinata's actively eating popcorn and talking to Kenma about how excited he is, while Kenma pokes at the screen of his phone and glancing at Hinata to indicate he's still listening. When the movie starts, Hinata lets out a strangled noise of excitement and compensates by holding popcorn to Kenmas mouth and feeding it to him.

Kenma doesn't really mind that Hinata wanted to see a scary movie. Movies don't scare him, so he just turns the brightness on his phone all the way down and turns the volume off. Every time the monster was mentioned, Hinata would draw his knees up to his chest and make muffled, high pitched sounds of distress. Kenma glances over at Hinata when he lets out a yelp when the monster pushes open the door with his telepathy in the film, making low pitched growling sounds as it creeps closer to the protagonist.

Kenma smiles and taps pause on his game, freeing one of his hands to reach over and take Hinatas. Hinata's head snaps towards Kenma, their eyes locking before Hinata offers a blinding smile and interlocks his fingers with Kenmas, relaxing and letting his feet dangle over the lip of the seat.

"Ahh, how aren't you so scared!" Hinata says, before screaming with the rest of the audience and clinging to Kenmas hand so hard his knuckles turn white. Kenma squeezes back and settles into his chair, much more interested with watching Shouyo's reaction to the movie than the movie itself. It's in that moment that Kenma's glad that Hinatas such an airhead, so he doesn't notice that Kenma's watching him.

The movie goes on, and Hinata continues to scream with the audience, feed Kenma popcorn, and bouncing up and down in his seat with a mix of fear and excitement. Kenma slowly falls asleep, floating in between dreams and listening to Hinata. Without even trying, Kenma slides sideways in his seat, his head nestled at the junction between Hinata's neck and his shoulder. The smaller boy suppresses a blush and keeps a hand over his mouth to keep himself from squealing at the scary parts so he won't wake up Kenma.

The movie ends, and Hinata breaths quietly, partially in shock. He wonders why he keeps going to horror movies when they scare him so much. Next time he'll just go to a cute movie, Kenma would probably like that.

"Is it over?" Kenma stirs and lifts his head, rubbing at his eyes with the backs of his hands when a loud comment from a girl startled him awake. Kenma looks at Shouyo, and chokes on a laugh.

"What's with you?" He asks. Hinata's lips are pressed into a very fine line, and his eyes are wide, soulless, Kenma would so as far to say.

"That was so scary." Hinata says, the words very quiet, and Kenma notices with a fleeting blush that their fingers are still interlocked. Kenma stands, tugging on Hinata's hand to get him up on his feet. Hinata stands, awkwardly scooping up the still half full bucket of popcorn with his other arm and following Kenma out of the theater, apparently still too traumatized to make any comments yet. Kenma would worry, but he knows it will only take about a minute for Hinata to revert back into his regular squirrely self. Kenma guides Hinata out of the theater and into the cool, moist air.

"Did you like the movie Kenma?" Hinata asks, squeezing Kenmas fingers and peering up at the taller boy. Hinata's still eating the movie popcorn, and Kenma has fallen back a little so Hinata can lead the way.

"The special effects were cool." He says, and Hinata bounces on his toes a little, a bright smile on his face. There, back to normal.

"Weren't they! When she unhinged her jaw...I was like, woah!" Hinata keeps going, exclaiming about how scary the movie was, and how much Kageyama would have liked it.

"But I have all the time to spend with Kageyama, this was my special time for you!" Hinata says, and Kenma blushes, hoping that the dim light of evening hides his colored cheeks. They walk down the street to Hinata's little house, the smaller boy continuing his high praise of the movie. Kenma doesn't think he's learned anything from being scared, he'll probably go to another horror film soon and scare himself again.

Hinata holds open the front door, and stifles a yawn. They peek into Kageyama's room, finding him asleep, and tiptoe down the hall to Hinata's room.

"Do you want a shower?" Hinata asks, and Kenma shakes his head and gathers his pajamas out of his drawer in Hinata's dresser.

"No, I showered this morning. But I'll go brush my teeth and change." He says, and Hinata nods and turns to get his own pajamas out. Kenma pads down the hallway as quietly as he can, closing and locking the door to change. He opens it again once he's changed and squeezes a dollop of toothpaste onto his pink toothbrush. Hinata's head appears around the doorway behind him and he offers a small smile and steps into the bathroom next to Kenma, going through the same motions and the two brushing their teeth in the quiet silence together. Hinatas eyes are fixed on Kenmas face, and he's holding in a wide grin. Kenma knows Hinata's staring, but he knows he'll blush too hard if he meets his eyes, so he just watches himself, trying hard not to smile.

Kenma spits.

"I'm going to go do a little work." He says, and Hinata gives him a thumbs up. He rinses his toothbrush and retreats back to Hinata's room. While he's setting up his laptop he hears Hinata turn on the shower, and he settles down at the foot of bed, setting up his laptop and opening a half-finished program code. He types and unravels the letters and numbers, finding solace in the patterns and the language in the letters. It makes sense to him, and it feels more rewarding to work on these programs than it did to play volleyball. He loves the quiet, he loves the challenge of new ideas and knowing that he could be improving lives without having to come into contact with others unless he wants to.

At the moment, he loves working in Shoyo's room. The only thing that would make it better would be if Shoyo was actually there.

When Hinata pads into the room, a towel over his head, Kenma's chest tightens at the sight of him, wet orange hair flopping limply over his forehead. Hinata's quite the sight, in his faded Karasuno shirt and bird pajama pants, eyes half closed.

"I'm tired." He says, ruffling his hair with the towel and hanging it over the edge of his hamper, crossing the room to flop face down on the bed. Kenma types out another line of code and peers up at him over the edge of the bed, gold eyes wide and pupils dilated in the dim room.

"Go to sleep." Kenma says quietly, and Hinata turns his head to face him.

"Are you going to?" He asks, and Kenma shakes his head, pressing his lips tighter together.

"No, I'm going to type for a little while." He says, and Hinata crawls under the blankets, only his wild orange hair visible.

"Okay." Hinata says, his voice trailing off into a yawn. Hinata wiggles under the blankets to try and get warm, silently cursing Kageyama for keeping the house so cold. Hinata drifts off on the sound of Kenma's soft keyboard clicks, and makes a small disgruntled sound when he remembers the monster from the movie.

"Hey, Kenma?" Hint's voice sounds small and sleepy, and Kenma's golden head appears again, peeking over the foot of the bed.

"Yeah?" He asks. Hinata peeks out from under the blankets, strands of orange hair still sticking to his forehead. Kenma braces himself for a stupid question.

"Do you think demons are real?" Hinata asks, and Kenma has to stop himself from snorting. There it is, Hinatas dumb question.

"Not really." He replies, and Hinata huffs a soft breath and retreats back under the blankets. Kenma doesn't need Hinata to tell him why he's asking, he knows Hinata's scared. Work forgotten, he shuts his laptop with a click and climbs into the bed next to Hinata, the smaller boy sighing in contentment and shifts closer to Kenma, tucking his forehead under Kenmas chin.

"Your feet are cold." Kenma murmurs when Hinata curls his toes around Kenma's ankle, but he doesn't make any move to draw his legs away form Hinata. In a moment of courage, Kenma reaches out and wraps his arms around Shoyo, drawing the smaller boy into his side. Kenma marvels at how little Shoyo really is, tucked up against him with his toes curled around his leg. Hinata makes a small satisfied sound and takes a fistful of Kenma's shirt, tucking his damp head under Kenma's chin.

"Sorry." Hinata whispers, and Kenma tightens his grip on him. That inherent shyness that plagues him is gone, replaced by overpowering affection for Shoyo. Kenma grunts in response, and Hinata pulls away a little to look Kenma in the eye.

"Hey, do you want to go to my volleyball game tomorrow?" Hinata asks, drooping eyelids struggling to stay open. Kenma blushes at the sight of him, barely awake and still asking questions.

"Yeah." Kenma replies, and Hinata's eyes squeeze shut and he draws his shoulders up, grinning.

"Yaaay." Hinata says, trailing off into a yawn. Kenma swears he melts a little.

"Come here." Kenma says softly, and Hinata juts his chin out a little bit, giving Kenma the space to kiss his nose and lips once before hugging Hinata against his chest again.

"Now sleep."


End file.
